


The Mistake

by BlueEyedAddict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedAddict/pseuds/BlueEyedAddict
Summary: Found this on my computer. Originally posted it on fanfiction a couple of years ago but I no longer remember the login so I'Il posting it here. Not sure what I'll do with this but i used my computer for the first time in a long time and decided to start writing again.





	The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my computer. Originally posted it on fanfiction a couple of years ago but I no longer remember the login so I'Il posting it here. Not sure what I'll do with this but i used my computer for the first time in a long time and decided to start writing again.

Love......Love isn't a word that I normally use...been told it by so many girls and even a few guys. Sleep with them enough and they say it. Then it's time to dump them. Not that I was ever 'with' them, just using them for sex. Going after a girl or a guy that's already with someone is a fun challenge, even been with a married man a few times.Sex comes easy. All you gotta do is tell them what they want to hear, tell them that they are the only one and that their beautiful, amazing etc etc. And they will let you into their pants faster than anything.  
After school I work in Bobby Singers auto repair shop,he's like a second father to me and Sammy, my brother.I'm saving up money to pay for his law school. Kid's smart, short but smart. I got to watch out for him since dads never around.I won't let anyone hurt him.They do and they have to face me.I got the whole football and basketball team scared of me after they thought they could mess with Sammy.  
There he is, in that stupid trench coat and blue tie. Does he even know how completely stupid that he looks in that thing? Messing with him has become one of my favorite parts of going to school, the other is to find someone to hook up with.And here he comes.  
"Hey Castiel,do you ever wash that filthy thing?".   
He keeps walking. He has a great ass. And those eyes,the most amazing blue I ever seen. wouldn't mind making him moan and scream my name. He's definitely a virgin,I never see him with anyone, it's pathetic he rather read then socialize. I follow him , he turns his head around I smile at him.  
"So you know that tie matches your eyes?"  
I give him a smirk looking down his body, not too bad, seen better, seen a whole lot worse.  
" Yes, I'm aware of that"   
he tilts his head, kinda adorable."  
That's why I wear it.I like your jacket." Is he trying to flirt with me?  
We talk for a while, sitting in my impala,I make my move. I lean in tilting my head, he closes his eyes and leans forward, he kisses me, I arch a brow, that was bold. We kiss, it's better than I thought that it would be. I poke his lip with my tongue and he lets me in. The kiss deepens, I place my hand on his hip,he touches my face, I push him down as I deepen the kiss even more. He puts his arm around my neck the other around my back. I slid one of mine under his shirt, the other on his thigh. We keep kissing and I start running my hand up and down his thigh and the under up his stomach and chest. I move to sucking on his jaw,then his ear, his neck then his collar bone. That's the spot, he arches his back and moans. Perfect. He bites my ear then my neck. My grind my hips into him and he does the same.  
Twenty minutes later I have him under me moaning and saying my name. Pulling my hair and biting my neck. My necks warm and wet, burning hot. He drew blood,maybe he's not a virgin after all. Well not anymore. When were done he falls asleep. I put my clothes back on and wake him up. He gets dressed, it's dark and he says that he has to be home. So I drop him off and get home to Sammy. He's doing homework so I make dinner and a pie.  
After dinner I take a shower, finding hickeys all over my body, and a huge one on my neck that goes down into my chest. I have puncture wounds. Who knew the little nerd was a kinky biter? I check on Sammy, still doing homework, he looks up.  
" Who attacked you?" he laughs and points at my neck.  
"Trench coat nerd boy"   
"Castiel? You and Castiel? Why would he want you? "  
"Told him his eyes matched his tie, he was that easy?  
"Your a jerk dean"  
"Go to bed Sammy"

It wasn't until after I was laying in bed that I realized that Castiel was the first person I slept with in my car. But I couldn't wait, I had to have him right then and there. Normally I go to there place, sometimes mine. But never in Baby.


End file.
